Through the Sand and Snow
by Yaoi Fan Nikki
Summary: One day a mysterious man comes to Suna. His past is mysterious and says he doesnt remember anything about it, but could he know more then he lets on?And what'll happen when the young Kazekage and his sister fall for the mysterious man. Yaoi.ItaxOC too
1. Chapter 1

**The Tigers of the Snow**

"Who are you?" shouted a guard before he was silenced by a swipe of a paw.

A white tiger growled as he slowly walked through the village, a man on his back who had obviously fainted from the heat of the desert, the large cat sighed as it looked back at it's friend and partner, then continued walking ahead.  
Unfortunately the beast was stopped by two people, a man and a woman. The man wore a black outfit, the head piece making him appear as if he had cat ears and he had purple makeup on his face in odd patterns.  
The female had blonde hair back in four pigtails and she carried a large fan, her teal colored eyes staring into the grey ones of the cat, making him nervous.  
"Kankurou, isn't it a little weird that a white tiger would be in the desert, carrying a man around?" the woman stated, looking over at the man who was apparently named Kankurou.  
The man shrugged indifferently, seeming as if he rather be somewhere else now. "I don't know Temari, I guess, let's escort the pussy cat to Gaara," he muttered.  
"For your information I am not a 'pussy cat' as you called me, I am a white tiger who has a name," the tiger started, glaring at Kankurou, "And that name is Yuki, now take me to the Kazekage, my friend here needs help."  
They both stared, "It can talk?" Kankurou asked stupidly.  
"No, you are just hearing things," Yuki said sarcastically, nudging at Temari as if begging her to take them to the Kazekage.  
"...Hai, we'll take you," Temari muttered, escorting Yuki to a large building and taking him in.  
Temari forced herself to smile at Yuki, "It'll just be a moment," she whispered, before walking through a door into some kind of office.  
Kankurou continued staring at Yuki and the man laying on his back. The cat twitched in an annoyed way before looking over at Kankurou, "Do you want something?"  
"Who is the man---" he was cut off as Temari walked back, basically dragging Yuki into the office.  
Yuki stared at the man sitting at the desk. He had short, messy, red hair and pale green eyes that seemed to be surrounded in too much eyeliner, and he had a tattoo that was the kanji for love.  
"So, will you help my friend here? Or must I sit here and wait for him to die?" Yuki muttered in an annoyed tone.  
Temari looked over at the man who nodded. Temari gently lifted the man off of Yuki's back and walking out of the office.  
Yuki all of a sudden looked distressed, "I didn't mean take him away from me!"  
He started to pace and the red haired man sighed, "Who are you?"  
"Who are you first of all?" Yuki asked as he continued his pacing.  
"I am Sabaku no Gaara, or just Gaara, I am the Kazekage of this village, now, who are you?" he muttered, eyes lacking any emotion.  
"I am Yuki, and that man you took away was Tora, my friend, my partner, my master. He told me to come to Suna if he was to get into troubles, which as you see, he did," Yuki muttered.  
Gaara nodded, "I'll take you to see him now, Yuki-chan."  
"Yuki-chan? Im not your pet, Im not a girl, and Im not a kid," he snorted before walking at the door, Gaara close behind.  
'Why am I taking all of this from a talking tiger? A talking white tiger at that? I must be loosing it...' Gaara thought to himself as he took Yuki to a hospital and to a room.  
"You should open your eyes," came a feminine voice as Yuki and Gaara walked in, only to see Temari glaring at the short silver haired man, whose eyes were tightly shut.  
"Give me the fucking bandages back and tie them around my eyes," he muttered.  
"Gaara," Temari muttered, looking over at her brother, "You should come here."  
Gaara came closer and looked at the silver haired man who Yuki said was Tora.  
He looked at the man's right arm; a large black X tattoo was on it, just like on Yuki's forehead.  
Who were the exactly?  
"Put the bandages back around his eyes, I want to ask him some questions," Gaara muttered calmly.  
"Hai," Temari muttered, wrapping the bandages around Tora's eyes,  
Tora soon sat up, smiling, first looking at his IV then in Yuki's direction.  
"Hey Yuki-kun!" Tora laughed.  
Temari and Gaara stared, how did he know where all that stuff was? His eyes were completely covered.  
"Tora-sama, glad to see you awake, Im hoping Temari-san has been taking proper care of you while I was talking to Kazekage-sama," Yuki said.  
"Ah, hello there Kazekage-sama, Temari-san," Tora said cheerfully.  
Temari glared and then turned away, what happened to the bastard who had been yelling at her before? Talk about split personalities.  
"Tora-san, I have to talk to you about something," Gaara stated, noticing the man frown, then quickly replace it with a smile.  
"Anything," Tora replied.

**TBC**

8D That image is copyright me.  
Anyways, you like it so far? It has been fun for me to write so far, especially talking as Yuki xD


	2. Chapter 2

**Fake?**

Tora sat in front of the young Kazekage, a large smile planted on his face.  
"Who are you exactly? What are you?" Gaara asked.  
Tora smirked, "Your average shinobi with amnesia...if it wasnt for Yuki, I wouldnt even know my name," he lied.  
Yuki frowned, Tora wasnt going to tell the truth, Yuki knew he wanted to protect the others, but by telling them he would be protecting them.  
"You're lying..." Gaara mumbled.  
"If I tell you everything you must tell no one else and I refuse to let you tell anyone and you must accept me as a shinobi of Suna," Tora whispered.  
"Fine," Gaara muttered.  
"Once upon a time, I was a Konoha shinobi, a jounin at that, however, an old friend decided he liked me. This old friend was Uchiha Itachi," he paused, looking at Gaara sadly, "I loved Itachi, and he loved me. Unfortunately, when an Uchiha wants something, they get it and he wanted everything, he didnt want anyone to lay a hand on me, and anyone who did, he killed. So, to save my friends, I ran away about three years ago at the age of fourteen, with Yuki-kun. I went from Mist, to Sound, just about everywhere, running from Itachi and a few days ago, I fainted due to the heat and well, you know the rest."  
"That doesnt explain the X or why you cover your eyes up," Gaara sighed.  
"Confidential, only the Uchiha clan knew anything about it, and I dont tell anyone unless I love them," Tora cried, but soon smirked and got closer to Gaara, "You are pretty cute though," he cooed.  
Gaara watched as Yuki grabbed Tora by the leg and dragged the man away from Gaara. "Are you trying to get Kazekage-sama murdered by Uchiha-san?"  
"Nya! Yuki-kun! He was just so kawaii and I havent had a true lover since Itachi-kun," Tora whined.  
Gaara smirked, the first word coming into his mind was 'uke', unfortunately for Tora, he didnt know what he had just gotten himself into.  
"Okay, Tora-kun, you can be a jounin here, but first, I want you to be my personal assistant, Temari and Kankurou are great and all, but come on. I need a change of scenery," Gaara chuckled.  
Both Yuki and Tora were staring, gaping at Gaara.  
"You said more then three words and you laughed!" they both soon exclaimed, making Gaara stare at them as if they were idiots.

Tora sat on Gaara's desk, sporting a new headband that was wrapped around his eyes, aswell as the bandages underneath it.  
"...So, Gaara-kun, what do you want me to do?" Tora asked.  
Gaara smirked, "Nothing, just sit there."  
"...Why are you smirking?"  
"How did you know?"  
"I know more then you think I do, I also see more then you think I do," Tora laughed.  
Temari watched them, watching her brother smile slightly, making her smile in return. It was so nice to see Gaara smile and even laugh.  
Mabye Tora wasnt so bad, actually, when he had stayed at the mansion the night before, Temari had felt at rest. The sweet laughter of the man had echoed through the house, a bright smile filling the otherwise dark home as they sat at the dinner table eating the rather horrid meal.  
Yes, Temari had decided that this new guy wouldnt be so bad afterall.  
"You need something, Temari-san?" Tora asked, staring at the girl in a confused way, wondering why she was staring at him blankly.  
Temari laughed nervously, "Heh, heh, no, Ill just let you guys get back to work. Kankurou and I have to patrol after all."  
"Okay, bye Temari-san!" Tora laughed, waving as Gaara simply nodded.  
Yuki stared at Tora, who was obviously oblivious to the recent affection from the two siblings. He loved Tora and all, Tora was like his brother, best friend, whatever, they were never away from eachother, but the young man was just plain oblivious to just about everything.  
Tora layed on the desk in a bored fashion as he watched Gaara do paper work, "You know, this wont look good if someone walks in, right?"  
"I dont care," Gaara stated, staring at Tora for only a moment before getting back to his paperwork.  
"Ya, ya,whatever," Tora yawned, before falling asleep.  
"Dont try to molest him, Kazekage-sama, Tora-sama isnt ready for that kind of relationship," the large cat laughed from his spot in front of the desk.  
Gaara blushed and went back to working.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Glomp Attack**

When Tora woke up he was sleeping on a soft bed, he moved his hands up to his eyes, where he felt no bandages or headband.  
"Fuck!" Tora yelled, jumping out of the bed, onto Yuki's tail.  
Yuki roared in pain as Tora fell down onto his back, also realizing he was only in his boxers.  
"NYA! Who brought me here and took off all my clothes and stuff that covers my eyes?" he screamed.  
"Kazekage-sama," Yuki stated, glaring at Tora, and then checking his tail to make sure it was okay.  
"Did he see my eyes?"  
"No, I stopped him before he attempted to open your eyelids."  
"Ah, arigatou, Yuki-kun!"  
Yuki sighed and shook his head, pointing over to the dresser, "The headband and bandages are right t---" before Yuki could finish, Gaara walking in, and if he had eyebrows, one would be raised in confusion.  
Tora screamed and closed his eyes; however, it was too late as Gaara had already seen them.  
"They're..."  
"I know..."Tora whispered as he ran to the dresser, throwing both the bandages and headband on.  
"You know, you're quite loud," Gaara muttered emotionlessly.  
"And you're quite...err, eyebrow less?" Tora said.  
"Hn," Gaara replied, were all idiots cute, or was it just the ones Gaara was around?  
Tora climbed onto the bed, sitting down, forgetting that he was lacking in the clothes department, or simply not caring.  
Tora smiled, "So, Gaara-kun, did you only come in here to insult me or did you want to see my face? Hn?"  
"Everytime I see your face I want to claw my eyes out, I came here to tell you to shut up..."  
"You're so mean, Gaara-kun..." Tora muttered.  
"Get dressed."  
"Ah, hai, gomen Gaara-kun!" Tora yelled before looking around for clothes, "Uh..Gaara-kun?"  
"Look in the closet, stupid."  
Tora nodded and ran to the closet, pulling out a mesh shirt and black pants.  
He pulled them on and frowned at Gaara, "Where are my old clothes? I like my old clothes!" he whined.  
"We'll make you some more of the ones exactly like your old ones, just stop whining," Gaara hissed.  
"OKAY GAARA-KUN!" Tora laughed, practically tackling Gaara as Temari walked in.  
Temari twitched at the sight before her. Her little brother being cuddled with by their new...friend? That was suppose to be her! Wait, she didn't like Tora like that.  
She looked to her side, stumbling back as she noticed Yuki was sitting right next to her, "You hide emotions poorly..."  
"I'll never get use to having a talking cat around," she sighed.  
"Tiger."  
"What?"  
"Im a tiger, in the cat family, but not a cat."  
"I don't care if you are a pig! I will call you a cat if I want!" Temari exclaimed stubbornly, earning stares from both Gaara and Tora.  
She chuckled nervously, "Oh, just came by to say breakfast is ready!" she yelled before dashing out of the room.  
"YAY! Food!" Tora exclaimed as he jumped off Gaara and started dragging the young Kazekage out of the room and down the stairs, Yuki following close behind.  
Tora took his seat at the table, dropping Gaara. He stared at the food on his plate, twitching, all of it was burnt or didn't look edible, and from the looks on the other's faces, they thought the same too.  
"Sorry about the food, I don't normally cook..." Temari mumbled, poking the food on her plate.  
Kankurou lauhed, "Obviously, I bet we'd die if we ate this!"  
A piece of burnt toast went flying at Kankurou, hitting him right in the face. "You want to insult my cooking again?" Temari barked.  
Kankurou shook his head and started to eat the horrid looking food quickly.  
Temari smiled with contentment, and then looked over at Tora, whose plate was empty after shoving all the food down poor Yuki's throat. He smiled at Temari warily, "Heh, heh, that was yummy!"  
He jumped out of his seat and started dragging Gaara to his office in attempt to get far away from Temari and her horrid cooking.  
When they got there, Tora sat on the desk, watching Gaara work in a bored fashion, "I want to fight some rogue ninja..."  
Gaara looked up, "Im planning on sending you after Itachi with Naruto and Sasuke...the Hokage requested it and wanted you to go specifically."  
"Itachi-chan..." tear started to come to Tora's eyes, "I can't-I won't, I won't hurt Itachi-chan!"  
Gaara frowned, "But you must..."  
"I CANT!" Tora yelled, running out of the office, Yuki looking after him worriedly.

**TBC**


End file.
